1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment and techniques for threading and unthreading oilfield tubular members, such as drill pipe, which are run into and out of a well. More particularly, the invention relates to a spinner of a type used with a power tong and a backup tong supported on the floor of an oilfield rig.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Various types of equipment has been devised for making up and breaking apart oilfield tubular members at a well site. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,621 discloses a power tong for rotating tubular members. The power tong includes three circumferentially spaced jaws. A closed power tong with a plurality of jaws as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,065.
In other applications, a spinner tool having a plurality of rollers is used for engaging a tubular member to rotate the tubular member, with high torque for final making up and breaking apart the threaded connection being provided by other equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,761 discloses a spinner assembly for rotating oilfield tubular goods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,009 discloses an assembly comprising a spinner, a tong for making up or breaking apart the connection, and a backup tong for securing the lower pipe in position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,500 discloses a spinner assembly with toothed belts for driving rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,206 discloses a breakout wrench for making and breaking joints between successive lengths of drill pipe. More particularly, circumferentially spaced dies engage the drill pipe.
One type of assembly including an upper spinner, an intermediate power tong for making up and breaking apart the threaded connection, and a lower tong is referred to as an “iron roughneck.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,096 discloses an iron roughneck assembly, and more particularly a spinner with a plurality of rollers for rotating an upper tubular member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,845 discloses various embodiments for a roller of a spinner assembly.
The problems with the prior art equipment involved in threading and unthreading oilfield tubular members involve the high cost of manufacturing equipment, the complicated nature of the equipment which requires high maintenance, and the time and expense associated with replacing worn rollers in the spinner assembly.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved spinner assembly is hereinafter disclosed for threading and unthreading oilfield tubular connections.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.